robogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Plow
Mrs. Plow is a lightweight robot built by Baypath Robotics that competed at RoboGames 2017. It is a two-wheeled, invertible, silver, and orange, weaponless, box-shaped robot with a wedge at the front. Mrs. Plow did decently in competition, going 2-2, and reaching the quarterfinals on its first appearance. Mrs. Plow also competed at the 2014 STEM Tech Olympiad where it also went 2-2. Robot History RoboGames 2017 Mrs' Plow's first match was against WarPig. In this match WarPig was having issues spinning its drum up, and Mrs. Plow shoved it around until time ran out. The judges ruled in favor of Mrs. Plow putting it through to the next round where it faced Tastes Like Burning. This match began with Mrs. Plow ramming Tastes Like Burning while Tastes Like Burning attempted to grab ahold of Mrs. Plow. Tastes Like Burning then grabbed ahold of Mrs. Plow by its colson, but failed to deploy the flamethrower, and Mrs. Plow got away. Mrs. Plow then started spinning in place, and delivering hits to Tastes Like Burning, which by this point had deployed its flamethrower. After some more driving by both bots, Mrs. Plow then got under Tastes Like Burning again, and attempted to take it to the wall. However Tastes Like Burning got away, and after another slam by Mrs. Plow, got ahold of it, deployed its flamethrower, and took it into the wall. Tastes Like Burning then let Mrs. Plow go before grabbing it by the wedge, and box rushing it into the arena wall once more. Mrs. Plow got away, but Tastes Like Burning grabbed it again, and took it over to the arena corner, and started roasting it with the flamethrower. Tastes Like Burning then let it go, and Mrs. Plow started spinning in place once more before Taste Like Burning grabbed it, and slammed it into the wall once again. Mrs. Plow then shunted the side of Tastes Like Burning, the bots then charged at each other until time ran out. The judges ruled the match in favor of Tastes Like Burning, meaning that Mrs. Plow was now in the losers bracket where it was scheduled to fight Monkey Bot. However Monkey Bot did not show up, and was forced to forfeit the match, putting Mrs. Plow in the quarterfinals where it faced masSACre Lite. Robogames 2018 Mrs. Plow's first match was against Dark Ripper, this match started with Mrs. Plow charging out of the red square as Dark Ripper struggled to get up to speed. Mrs. Plow then slammed into the blade of Dark Ripper, which was barely moving, and pinning it against the wall. Dark Ripper got free, and attempted to spin up, barely getting to a good speed but then the flywheel stopped, and it started emitting smoke. It became clear at this point that Dark Ripper was having issues driving, and spinning at the same time so Russ turned the weapon off, to try to outwedge Mrs. Plow. However Mrs. Plow got behind Dark Ripper, and slammed it into the wall where it got stuck, and was counted out. This put Mrs. Plow up against the newly rebuilt undercutter of V for Victory. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 4 *'Losses:' 4 Category:Robots from Massachusetts Category:American Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with equal amounts of wins and losses Category:Combat Robots Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Robots that debuted in the 2017 RoboGames Category:Robots that fought on Twitch.tv Category:Weaponless Robots Category:RoboGames 2017 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2018 Competitors